Sonic Generations: Dark Kahn's Return Transcript
Here is the transcript of Sonic Generations: Dark Kahn's Return. Plot "More Coming Soon" Characters SB100 Side *Jackson Piraka (As Raiden) *Rico Rahkshi (As Liu Kang) *River Piraka (As Kitana) *Tiger the Skunk (As Sonya Blade) *Granite Glatorian (As Jax) *Shard Glatorian (As Sub-Zero) *Razor Barraki (As Scorpion) *Glacier Ice (As Shang Tsung) *Blaze Fire (As Kano) *Rocky Road Earth (As Baraka) *Mecha Tech (As Quan Chi) KK20x6 Side *King Joseph Koopa (As Superman) *Gulp (As Batman) *Crush (As Green Lantern) *Kong the Ape (As Captain Marvel) *Phil the Dino (As Lex Luthor) *Eddie the Warthog (As The Flash) *Seleane the Cat (As Wonder Woman) *Boris the Raccoon (As The Joker) *Jackie the Lion (As Catwoman) *Dan the Komodo Dragon (As Deathstroke) Scenes Prolouge: Dark Kahn interupts Sonic's party (Classic Sonic is running around when suddenly stops due to an explosion, he looks around wondering where it came from. Shrugging it off, he keeps running. Unaware that Dark Kahn rising out of the sky in a scary black & yellow portal. Classic Sonic turns around and the screen goes white. Meanwhile in the present, everyone is getting ready for Sonic's birthday.) Tails: (Panting) He'll be here any second! Gulp: (In the air due to his laser cannons, seeing Sonic) Here he comes, guys. King Joseph: Everyone, get in position! Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? Everyone: SURPRISE!!! Sonic: Aw, you guys. Jackson Piraka: Come on over, its time for your birthday. Tails: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. Sonic: You totally got me this time, I had no idea. Tails: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Sonic! Hope you like this. (Holds a plate with a chili dog) Sonic: (Takes a bite of the chili dog) Like it? I love it! Dark Kahn: How touching. (Dark Kahn lands from the sky creating a shockwave blowing everything on the table away, even Sonic's chili dog) Jackson Piraka: (readies himself with the group, including Sonic & Joseph) Who are you? Rico Rahkshi: And why would you crash the party? Dark Kahn: I am Dark Kahn. I have return for my vengeance, King Joseph: Well, Dark Kahn. You forgot a few things: There's alot of us and only one of you. Dark Kahn: But that will not be the case, anymore. (Sucks in all of Sonic's friends with his powers of the Rage) Sonic: Hey! Not cool! (Sonic spindashes at Dark Kahn, but he swats Sonic, knocking him out cold.) Tails: Help us, Sonic! Dark Kahn: (Laughs as he spreads a yellow aura of the Rage all over the area) I shall rule this pitiful worlds with such feoricity, the hatred, the anger! And if you seek to destroy me... good. Give in & unleash it. Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog. "More Coming Soon" Sonic Side: Chapter 1 (Green Hill Zone: Tails) ??? "More Coming Soon" Jackson Side: Chapter 1 (Rico Rahkshi) (At the Fields of the Po-Kuma Temple) (Rico Rahkshi is seen meditating while River Piraka is sneaking up behind him & rushes forward to commence the ambush, only for Rico to clash his double bladed staff against River's Dual trishula's & toss her over. It is clear that both Toa were training themselves.) River: Nice move, Rico. Rico: It was really your move. I merely redirected your own power against you. River to her feet. And thanks to the training, I could sense your chi. I knew you were there. River: I should never underestimate the combat skill of the Element of Stone. Rico: I am surprised to see you so soon after A.R.E.S.' defeat. Care to explain? River: I've taken leave from the Ga-Kuma resistance to solve a troubling puzzle; many of our forces & matoran have disappeared, vanished without a trace. We cannot sustain these losses and hope to reclaim the Okuma Islands. Rico: Many matoran & Forces from the Po-Kuma have also disappeared. River: By the gods... Rico: Who do you think is responsible? River: A.R.E.S. was defeated, Mecha Tech is rumoured to be imprisoned by the higher Toas - only two factions remain that are bold enough to fill the void left behind. Rico: The 3 Toa Rogues & the Elementals. River: Precisely. We need to know for certain that they're responsible. They're from your realm, which is why I need your help. Rico: You'll need more than just my help. Contact Tiger the Skunk in the West; she has a better understanding of the Elementals & the Beasts than I. I will search for Shard Glatorian. A Grave Start (Rico vs. Shard) (At the Ko-Kuma Lands, in a Snowy Graveyard) "More Coming Soon" Razor Returns (Rico vs. Razor) A New Challenger or Illusion? (Rico vs. Eddie) An Icy Ambush (Rico vs. Glacier Ice) Rage filled Discovery (Chapter 1: Epilouge) Jackson Side: Chapter 2: (Tiger the Skunk) "More Coming Soon" Joseph Side: Chapter 1 (Eddie the Warthog) Komodo Criminal Strikes (Eddie vs. Dan) (A looter passes by, He walks out of frame, and only his shadow cast on a nearby wall is seen. Another shadow drops from above and lands in front of him.) Looter: Dan! How's it going? Yea… it's been a while, I got all the money for you-- (Dan unsheathes his sword) Looter: No, no, no, please! I got the money! Waaagh! (Dan decapitates the looter with one swing of his sword. As his body drops to the floor, the shot pans round to show Dan the Komodo Dragon standing over the headless corpse.) Dan: You should have paid up sooner - you'd still have a head. "More Coming Soon" Mysterious Amulet (Eddie vs. Jackie) A New Villain or Misunderstanding? (Eddie vs. Blaze Fire) Friend or Foe (Eddie vs. Gulp) Unknown Rage (Chapter 1: Epilogue) Joseph Side: Chapter 2 (Gulp) "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Games Category:Game Crossover